What Time Will Tell
by The Normal Girl's Nightmare
Summary: Recovering from the outcome of Canary Wharf and back in the TARDIS, will Rose and the Doctor take the next step in their relationship when a certain Martha Jones comes into the picture or will the new companion change their lives forever? My take on a S3 rewrite with Rose. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya!**

 **Welcome to my newest ( also first.. shh) fanfic! Now a lot of people do S3 rewrites with Rose, but I'm hoping that I can add a new twist to it, but I'm probably kidding myself and it'll probably turn out to be a mish mash of a million different fanfics... I read a lot okay? And if I do seem to use someone else's lines and/or ideas it's just because I find them brilliant and a total strike of genius! And I promise I won't use loads of it, just a bits and pieces around my own (or at least my own as far as I know, I haven't read** _ **all**_ **the fanfics in the world.. Yet)**

"I'm not leaving you."

"Once the breach collapses, that's it. You will never be able to see her again, your own mother!"

"I already told you, I made my choice a long time ago, I'm never gonna leave you." Rose replied simply, although her voice trembled as she said it.

Knowing he couldn't convince her otherwise The Doctor sighed, digging into his pockets and handed her some rope. "What's this for?" She asked.

"in case it gets too hard to keep holding on." He replied in defeat.

"Sounds good, what can I do to help?"

"Those co-ordinates over there, set them all at six." He pointed to a computer a few feet away. "And hurry up."

Rose ran over to the computer and did as she was told, glancing back at the Doctor, her stomach churning as she saw footage from one of the security cameras. "We've got Cybermen on the way up." She told the Doctor as he ran over to look at the screen. "How many floors down?" "Just one." She replied as they watched the screen showing them Cybermen marching up the stairs. "Then we have to move fast!" He said, handing her a Magnaclamp as he typed in a command on the laptop.

"Levers operational."

The Doctor looked up at Rose and grinned when he saw her tying the rope on to her magnaclamp and around her waist and failing miserably. With a chuckle, he went over to help, stopping when he noticed the reason she was having trouble was that her hands kept shaking so she couldn't tie the rope.

"You don't have to stay." He told her as he wrapped her hands in his, "I mean, it'd be brilliant if you did but you don't have to... He trailed off as Rose maneuvered their hands so she was holding on to his instead.

"Doctor, I promise you, I have thought this through already and I know this is the right choice, the only thing I'm worried about is the fact that you want to talk about this now when we have way more important problems at the moment." She replied as she tried to knot the rope again.

With a sigh the Doctor fixed the knot and attaches her magnaclamp to the wall before placing a kiss to her forehead and running to the opposite wall to place his clamp.

"Okay now press the red button." He called over.

"They're always red aren't they, it's like they want you to press it." She muttered as she pressed the button.

"When it starts, just hold on tight. Shouldn't be too bad for us but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in void stuff. Are you ready?"

Rose nodded, "So are they." She looked pointedly and the window where Daleks had started to gather.

"Let's do it!" The Doctor yelled as they pushed the levers upwards and grab on to the magnaclamps.

"Online"

The area fills with bright, white light and the sound of a strong wind fills the room. The Daleks are sucked through the window, smashing the glass as they are pulled in to the void.

"The breach is open! Into the Void! Ha!" The Doctor yells over the wind.

Rose smiles across at the Doctor as they are billowed by the wind. Suddenly, there is a small explosion of sparks and the lever on Rose's side moves back into the off position. The smiles fade from their faces.

"Turn it on!"

The suction starts to ease. Rose reaches for the lever whilst trying to maintain her grip on the clamp, but it is just slightly too far away. She strains to reach it, to no avail, so she passes her weight onto the lever instead. The Doctor watches, full of dread. Rose whimpers as she struggles with the lever.

"I've gotta get it upright!" Rose says, more to herself than to him.

Rose pushes the lever upwards, groaning with the effort. Finally, she manages to push the lever upright. The Doctor watches with his hearts in his mouth.

"Online and locked."

The suction starts to increase, but now Rose is only holding on to the lever.

"Rose hold on!" The Doctor yells in desperation.

The suction increases even more, making it near impossible for her to keep her grip. She winces and cries out with the effort.

"Hold on!" The Doctor screams.

Rose moans, her strength almost spent, the Doctor stares at her in absolute terror, horribly powerless, reaching out to her in vain. With one last cry, Rose's grip finally slips. She is pulled towards the Void, crying out. The Doctor screams her name as she is pulled away from him. Then the rope pulls tight, stopping her from going any further. They share a moment of pure and utter relief before the rope starts to unravel from the sloppily done knot.

A look of sheer panic passes across the Doctor's face as the rope unravels completely and Rose is once again falling into the Void.

Then there's silence, the breach has closed, and Rose collapses on the floor as the suction is gone and she Is safe.

The Doctor runs over to her, cradling her in his arms while chanting "my Rose, you're safe." Over and over while he crushes her body to his.

Rose wraps her arms around his neck and they stay like that, completely in their own bubble of relief for some time before Rose whispers "let's go home."

 **Soooo, whaddya think? I know I didn't end off this chapter the way everyone does, as in having something after, like a funeral or having the big goodbye or... something... then having Donna come in but... I liked my ending line and I couldn't have that later. So I think I'm gonna do a inbetween chapter, where it covers the goodbye and Donna arriving so I don't have to have a really long beginning to "The Runaway Bride." Anyway, please review! It would mean so much and I would love to hear your thoughts on my fanfic so far! Love you guys 3**

Read more at: . ?f=53&t=7648

Read more at: . ?f=53&t=764


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, I don't like figuring out what Jackie and Mickey would say but, honestly, I judge myself to much, I rethink every word and think it needs to be perfect and I just recently figured out different, easier ways to write, so I should be able to get them out faster from now on, YAY! Also I started a Valentine's fic but didn't get it done in time and then got stuck at the end so, I was going to publish it but I might just wait until next year lol. Anyway, tell me what you think of this chapter, I really enjoyed your reviews for the last one and they really helped keep me on track with this fic, I almost quit for a minute, then found another review so thank you guys!**

 _Disclaimer:_ I don't own Doctor who, and I may forget to keep adding these so, I am not Moffat, there is no way I own DW no matter how much I wish it..

It had been weeks since Rose lost her mum, the Doctor told her that they would find some way to say goodbye but she wasn't so sure anymore.

Yes, it would take time to find a crack or some way to get through, but she just didn't feel it. Not that she was feeling much lately, she was still a little numb and wasn't very emotional but she felt like he was spending all his time trying to find a crack when, really, shouldn't they just be trying to forget the whole thing?

Although she did appreciate him trying, and it's not like she wouldn't love to be able to see her mum again, but she just wanted things to get back to normal.

She spent most of her time in her room or exploring the TARDIS but she felt a little guilty that she wasn't with him, she knew he thought she was avoiding him and, in a way, she was.

Whenever she was with him, he would go on and on about how they were "so close to finding a crack" and how she would be able to say goodbye properly and she just wanted to be around him without him acting like he was walking on eggshells around her and "one wrong move" and she would burst into tears.

At this she lay down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, imagining what it was like to have a normal life, one where family members didn't get stuck in parallel universes and you waited around for your perfect bloke instead of waiting for an opportunity to "save the universe" with him.

Laughing at the absurdity of her life, she turned over and went to sleep, only to be woken up a few hours later by the Doctor rubbing her shoulder.

"Rose wake up." He whispered in her ear before leaning down to kiss her temple.

"Why? It's too early..." She mumbled into her pillow.

"It's actually not, but that's not the point, I found one!" He told her excitedly.

"Found a what?" She asked, tilting her face up towards him.

"A gap! Hurry up and get dressed, it'll close in a few!" He replied as he left her room.

With a jerk Rose rolled out of bed and rushed over to her mirror to see what she could do in the little time she had. "I could really use a shower but I'll have to make do." She muttered as she put her hair in a ponytail and put mascara on to cover up her sleep, or lack of sleep, then hastily put on fresh jeans and a leather jacket before running out her room and into the console room.

"Okay, what should I do?" She asked, a little nervous, but mostly excited to talk to her mum again.

"Just stand here." He told her as he led her over to the jump seat. "you should see them in a minute."

"How do _they_ know where to stand?" She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Don't worry, they will." He replied, pulling on one more lever before running over to stand beside her as they started to appear.

First they only could see some shadows on a beach but then things slowly came into focus until they could see Jackie talking to Pete and Mickey before turning around and rushing forward as soon as she saw them.

Rose grasped the Doctor's hand as she saw her coming closer, worried he was going to leave until he reassured her by squeezing her hand back and leaning towards her.

"Rose!" She cried. "Oh my Rose!"

"Mum!"

"Oh sweetheart, where are you?"

"We're in the TARDIS, mum..." Trailing off at a loss for words.

"There's one tiny little gap in the universe left, just about to close. And it takes a lot of power to send this projection, we're in orbit around a super nova." The Doctor filled in for her. "Burning up a sun just to say goodbye."

Rose held his hand tighter in a silent "Thank you" as she studied the three of them, making sure they looked okay, excepting the obvious emotions.

"You look like ghosts." Jackie said sadly.

"Hold on..." Taking the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and pointing it at the console, strengthening the projections.

Jackie turned back to Rose when they fully appeared "Can I hug you?"

"I wish mum,we're only an image, no touching.." Rose replied, tears starting to fall from her eyes as she said it.

"Why can't you come through properly?" Mickey asked, finally speaking up.

"The whole thing would fracture, both universes would collapse." The Doctor supplied.

"Who cares about that?" Jackie replied, only half joking.

"So.. where's this beach anyway?" Rose asked, after a long pause.

"Norway, that's where!" Jackie nearly shouted.

"Blimey, all the way to Norway?" Rose asked, a surprised expression on her face.

"Yeah, some beach off the coast of Bergen. It's called Darlig Ulv Stranden." Pete replied, walking closer to them.

"Dalek?" The Doctor asked, shocked. Rose just stared at the three of them.

"Darl-IG, it's Norwegian for "bad"." Jackie replied. "It stand's for "Bad Wolf Bay."

They gaped at her.

"You're kidding!" The Doctor exclaimed as Rose mouthed _Bad Wolf Bay,_ stunned into silence.

"Why? Does it mean something to you?" Mickey asked accusingly.

"Nah, bit of an inside joke." He replied, pulling on his earlobe.

"Doctor.." Jackie trailed off as the Doctor looked up. "I just want to say, I hated you when I first met you.."

"And don't I know it." He muttered.

"Oi I'm not finished! I hated you when we first met, but now, after everything you've done for us, you're like a son to me." She finished.

"Really?" His eyes glistened. "You really mean that?"

She nodded. "But don't you think that means you're off the hook about protecting her. She's my little girl and if something happens to her, don't you dare think I won't collapse the two universe to slap that face of your's. You promise me she'll be safe!"

He simply nodded before looking down at Rose who was fiddling with a button on her shirt.

"I'm gathering from the look he's giving you that time's almost up, so I just want to tell you.."

Rose looked up, tears streaming down her face.

"...I'm pregnant." Jackie finished.

"You're what?!" Rose exclaimed.

"3 months gone." She replied. "Pete and I got married soon after.. Everything.. We missed you there so much! We weren't going to have a wedding but we thought it would be best..."

"I'm gonna miss you so much, mum." Her voice breaking.

"I know sweetheart, I'm gonna miss you too, but I'm so proud of you, we all are, out there, saving the world... We love you so much.."

"I love you too.." The image started to fade and Rose stared after them, moments after they were gone, the Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him in a comforting embrace.

"I can't believe they're gone."She sobbed into his shoulder, the emotions from the weeks before hitting her like a punch in the gut. "it seemed so unreal, like I would wake up any second, until I didn't."

"I know." He stroked her hair comfortingly "I know.." He said again, softer more like he was talking to himself, as he led her over to the jumpseat, before noticing that she had relaxed and that she had stopped crying.

"Rose?" He set her down on the jumpseat and sat beside her as she slumped against him.

"Rose!" He said more urgently, shaking her gently to wake her up, to no avail, he checked her pulse and found it steady. _She's still alive then, what could have happened? She was fine a few moments ago, well by fine he meant... nevermind that! He had to figure out was going on! Like for one thing, what was that cloud of white in the corner of his eye?_

 _"_ What _?"_ He pivoted to find a bride standing with her back to him by the doors.

The bride turned around and saw him and yelped with surprise.

"What?!" He exclaimed, even more confused than before.

"Who are you?" She asked suspiciously.

"But.." He looked around bewildered.

"Where am I?" She asked, a panicked tone coming to her voice.

"What?!"

"What the hell is this place?" She yelled

"What?!"

Read more at: . ?f=53&t=7648


End file.
